Faith's return
by lilyme
Summary: This is what could have happened when Faith arrived back in Sunnydale in Buffy Season 7. Basically it's me having fun with the characters.


Title: Faith returns

Author: lilyme

Rating: PG-15 (just to be safe)

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Joss Whedon & Co. I'm just playing with them.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Note #1: Slightly AU. The story takes place during "Dirty Girls" and starts right after this dialogue between Spike and Faith - SPIKE: "Not all that tension is about you. Giles was part of a plan to kill me. For Buffy's own good." FAITH: "Well, that makes me feel better about me, worse about Giles...kinda shaky about you..."

Note #2: Another one of the me being silly one night fics. I simply wrote what came into my mind.

* * *

Spike smirked at Faith's last comment, when they saw Giles come around the corner of the dining room, into the foyer.

„Faith, I'm fairly sure you can sleep in Willow's room for the night, since she's still in the hospital. The bed should be empty."

„At least half of it," added Dawn helpfully.

Faith smirked. „Am I getting you want me to sleep with Red's girl?" She wiggled her eyebrows in good measure.

As on cue, Giles ripped off his glasses and began to polish them intensively. „Erm...I...uh..."

Spike chuckled and went into the kitchen.

Faith dismissed Giles' uncomfortableness with a shake of her hand. „I didn't mean it that way...probably. Anyway, where's Will's room? I'm kinda beat." She said as she opened the front door and got her bag, that already stood on the porch.

„Erm...Dawn will show you. And I think you should turn in, too," Giles said in Dawn's direction. „Although it's not a school night...since the school is officially closed...you can always use some sleep." Dawn obliged half-heartedly. „And Faith, we can talk about the Sunnydale-situation tomorrow..." looking at his watch he noticed, that it was already 2.30 AM „...or later today perhaps."

„Yeah, later," replied Faith waiting for Dawn to lead the way. The teenager headed for the stairs, Faith brought up the rear. Dawn let her to Willow's room, some potentials were already sleeping in the hallway, that's how crowded the house was.

„Wait, isn't this Buffy's room?" Faith asked.

„Not anymore," the teemager started. „Till last summer it was Buffy's, Willow and Tara lived over there." She pointed to Joyce's old room. „But then Tara was..." Dawn faltered.

„I know," Faith told her. „Will told me."

There was a moment of silence then, nobody knew what to do. Faith wished she could comfort Dawn somehow, but wasn't sure it would be accepted.

„Look, I never got the chance to...I'm sorry...about Joyce...And about what I did to the last time I saw her." Dawn looked up, appreciating her sentiment. „She was nice. I just wished, I had had a mother like that." Dawn smiled slightly at that. „Maybe then I wouldn't have screwed up so terribly," she told Dawn honestly.

„Yeah," Dawn nodded absently.

Faith wouldn't want to get Dawn to depressed though and changed the subject. „So. Will's got a new..."

„Kennedy." Dawn told her.

„I know," Faith said. „Will---"

„---told you." Dawn continued and they both smirked. „She's kinda...it's hard to describe her."

„Dark hair, brown eyes, big mouth, problems with authorities?" Faith offered and Dawn laughed, that exaclty was Kennedy. „I kinda know that type." The dark slayer told her with a wink.

Dawn nodded. „I'm sure you do," the teenager smiled and followed up with yawn.

„Huh. Guess G-Man was right about the sleep thing."

„Guess so," Dawn said as she headed for her room. Faith was about to open the door to Willow's room, when Dawn called. „Faith..."

„Yeah?"

„It's...good to have you here." she said with all sincerity. Dawn had noticed the incredible change that the slayer must have gone through. She stood there for a moment before she went inside.

„Thanks..." Faith said stepping into Willow's room. She didn't care to switch on the light – advanced slayer-vision and all. She took in her surroundings. Apart from her, there was only one other inhabitant – lying face-down, cuddled up in her blanket on the bed – Kennedy.

Faith didn't bother to take off her clothes – she was too tired. Besides, waking up next to a semi-naked stranger would probably not sit very well with Willow's personal potential slayer darling.

Faith got rid off her shoes and climbed on the bed, making sure she didn't cross the imaginary line between her and Kennedy. Sleeping with her clothes on had another advantage – she didn't need a blanket and therefore didn't have to wake up the SIT next to her.

Kennedy however noticed as the bed shifted due to Faith's weight. Still asleep she turned around and snuggled up to Faith...presuming it must be Willow, of course... Faith didn't care to argue with her. If the other girl was a snuggle-sleeper, then – hell – she should snuggle. Faith snickered lightly, thinking about the look on Kennedy's face, when she would find out that her snuggle-partner was Faith.

Content, Faith drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kennedy woke up early that morning. Her arm was draped around „Willow's" waist, her face nuzzled her hair. Happy that her girl was back home, she lifted her head to give the witch a kiss on the cheek. With blurry eyes she didn't see it wasn't Willow. Kennedy planted her lips on Faith's cheek and heard a low groan – lower than Willow's usual voice. 

The SIT forced her eyes open and nearly fell out of bed, when she noticed that she just kissed Faith. She quickly grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom, fearing that she had woken up the unknown girl beside her.

When Kennedy had closed the door, Faith opened her eyes and grinned – she had been awake the whole time, but now she turned around and stretched out on the bed, trying to get some more sleep.

Kennedy made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once again she was alone with Dawn.

„Morning," the Potential mumbled distractedly.

Dawn was making some hot cocoa, looked up and noticed Kennedy's frazzled state – her shirt was inside-out.

„Morning..." said the teen amused. „You look kinda funny." Dawn gestured to her shirt.

Kennedy looked down and frowned. She went into the dining room and quickly turned the shirt the right way.

Coming back into the kitchen she saw Dawn stiffling a laugh. „So, how were things with Faith?" the slayer's sister asked, arching an eyebrow.

„Faith?" Kennedy queried, until it dawned on her. „Oh! Faith...yeah...well, not really much to tell...we slept..." They heard someone shuffling along the dining room floor. It happened to be Faith – of course.

„Morning, girls," Faith said, strudding directly to the fridge.

„Morning, Faith," the two younger girls answered in unison.

Faith rummaged through the supplies. Taking out some ham and cheese, she closed the door.

„Making some sandwiches. Anyone want one?" she asked, holding up the goodies.

„I'm calling PB & J," Dawn said.

Faith looked hopefully at Kennedy. The SIT, still a little flustered, managed a nod. „Y-Yeah, I'll have one, thanks."

The dark slayer decided to torture Kennedy a little. „I woke with this tingly feeling this morning..." she started, while working on the sandwiches. „It felt like somebody snuggled with me the whole night..."

Kennedy, who had just poured herself a cup of hot cocoa, barely managed not spill the contents on her way to the counter. „Interesting."

Dawn stood confused nearby, clearly understanding nothing.

Ken took a sip... „and there was this feeling, like a kiss on my cheek, don't know how the hell that happened," ...and spilt it over the counter, nearly choking.

„What's going o..." Dawn suddenly understood it. „oh...oh!...Oh, my God!!!"

* * *

After Andrew's Be-careful-around-Faith-your-lives-may-depend-on-it-speech, Kennedy went into the garden...maybe to relax a bit. Maybe to talk. 

Faith had finished her training and lay in one of the chairs in the Summers garden.

Kennedy approached. „Hey..." she said hesitating. „No more training"?

„Nah," came the reply. „Just enjoying the sun. Didn't have a whole lot of that the last years."

„Right," the younger girl said and sat down in the chair beside her.

For a moment there was silence. „Look..." they both started and laughed.

„Look," Kennedy tried again. „I wanted to apolize for coming on to you...I thought you were Willow." Kennedy stated the obvious.

„That's what I thought," Faith chuckled. „Didn't peg you as a two-girlies-girl...from what I've heard about you."

„Willow told you about me?" Kennedy asked interested.

„Yup. Told me the whole thing. And I gotta say she didn't lie..." Faith said and got a confused look from Kennedy. „You're a pretty girl." The SIT blushed. „Although I didn't think that Will was a sucker for the exotic type. That's new." Kennedy's blush deepened even more and Faith chuckled. „Wonder what Red would say, if she found out about our little encounter."

„What?" Kennedy was shocked.

„Don't worry," Faith hastened to add. „I won't tell her. 'Though it'd be funny to see that look on her face."

Kennedy laughed. „Yeah, that would be worth it..." she pondered, sharing a look with the dark slayer.

Buffy and Willow got home around 4 PM. Most of the potentials sat in the living room, fighting over the TV program.

* * *

Willow went into the kitchen and saw Kennedy and Dawn sitting there, chatting amiably. 

„Hey," Willow greeted.

„Honey, you're home," Kennedy cooed, standing up and hugging Willow. „I missed you."

„Aww. Was it that lonely alone in our bed?"

„No. I had a cuddle-buddy last night," Kennedy smirked.

„W-What? Who?" Willow asked nervously.

As on cue the basement-door opened and Faith came into view. „Hey, Red. I bet you didn't sleep as well as I did."

Willow looked, with a weird expression on her face, from a grinning Faith to a smirking Kennedy to Dawn, who was barely able to stifle a laugh.

Adressing the slayer and the potential Dawn blurted, „You're right. That look on her face was worth it," before breaking down into giggles.

---End---


End file.
